


Echoes

by RosesCry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Different perspectives, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader uses female pronouns, Reader-Insert, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry
Summary: A collection of different POVs and little snippets of my story, "There's Still Magic."
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 73
Kudos: 261





	1. Red Drops (Red's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapters 20 and 21 from Red's POV. So all warnings from that chapter apply here too. 
> 
> If you've ever been a victim of sexual assault, please be careful reading this. There's a drunken skeleton not listening to the girl he's manhandling and touching.

Red ended up shortcutting into the kitchen, landing unsteadily on his feet and having to grip the counter to steady himself. He knows shortcutting while drunk is a bad idea, but at this point he’s too drunk to care. 

His head jerks up at the sound of the front door opening and closing, locking afterwards and a soft sigh echoing through the silent hall. He stumbles to the kitchen archway, peering out to see you glancing into the living room. You then back off and head for the stairs right next to the living room arch. 

Red’s already heading over towards you before he knows what he’s doing, pinning you to the wall at the bottom of the staircase. All he can think of at the moment is you’re not Taylor and he’d really like some action right now. His eye lights rove over your body, taking in the small details. 

You’re attractive, he’ll give you that. Your clothes fit well, hair framing your face nicely. Your hair looks really soft and nice too. You smell really nice, a pleasant mixture of green apples and flowers. Though the smell is kind of marred by the mutt’s stench that also clings to you. You’re so small too, so tiny compared to him. He could probably completely envelop you if he really wanted to. 

“Red? What the hell?” You snap at him, voice quiet but higher than it usually is. His drunken mind doesn’t full register the small hiss of panic edging it, only registering your squirming against him. It…. It feels…. 

He unconsciously lets out a growl, making you freeze in place and stare up at him. Your eyes are wide, reflecting against his own red eye lights. 

You look so cute, pressed against the wall like that. You’re so small and so much weaker than him. You’re warm too, compared to him at least. 

It…. It feels…. 

You say something else, but whatever it was doesn’t register. He’s too focused on the feeling of your body against his. 

It…. It feels…. 

It feels good…. Having you pressed against him…. 

“Red, _please_ -” Your voice cuts through the fog for just a moment, but the rest of your sentence is unfortunately lost to him. 

His only thought is he wants a piece of your warmth. He wants to feel good again.

He tightly grips onto your forearms, pulling you tightly against his chest. He takes another dangerous shortcut to his room, tripping this time and catching himself on the wall. But it works out for him, since you’re pressed against the wall once again. He ignores your disoriented appearance, pressing his teeth to your lips and coaxing them apart so he can get his tongue in your mouth. He slips his hands under your shirt, pressing his phalanges against your warm, soft skin and trailing up towards your breasts. 

He vaguely registers your hands pushing against his shoulders, then your head twisting away from his. But he just trails his teeth down your jaw and to your neck. 

“Red, you’re drunk.” He doesn’t care. He wants you. Your warmth and the comfort it brings him. “Red, Taylor-” 

“ _fuck ‘er_.” Red snarls, his grip tighten on you at the reminder of that lying bitch. You’re much nicer than her. You’re better. 

He wants to forget about her. He wants you not to think about her or anything else right now. 

He just wants to forget about everything right now. Especially that bitch.

“Red, wha-” 

He bites your neck, quieting you immediately. The taste of your blood fills his mouth, making him lick it up quickly. He hadn’t actually meant to bite you that hard, trying to lick up all the blood and filter in a bit of healing magic that he doesn’t really know how to use. 

He dips a couple fingers into your pants, intent on getting them off but- 

“Red, stop!” The panic in your voice instantly makes him freeze, enough to where you’re able to shove him back a step. 

Red takes in the way you’re standing. The shoulder he bite clutched in your other hand and tilted away. You pressed against his wall, with wide eyes and lips slightly agape. Cowering with a look of…. a look of…. 

You look _scared_ … of _him_.

His soul trembles in his ribcage, bringing tears to his eye sockets. He doesn’t register the tears running down his cheekbones, focused on your scared look. He drops to his knees, hugging you around your waist and pressing his face into your stomach. 

“i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m sorry. please…. please…. i... i’m s-sorry.” His voice trembles, coming out weaker than he’s ever allowed it too before. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t even think of being strong right now. There’s something more important.

‘ _please…_ please… _don’t be scared of me… i don’t want you to be scared of me…_ ’ Runs through his head, but he can’t get the words to form on his tongue. He can only get out repeated apologies and pleads to forgive him.

“Red, _what the fuck_?” 

He trembles harder at those words, choking on the sobs that want to rip straight from his soul. 

He wants you to understand, but he doesn’t know how to explain it. 

“i’m sorry.. i’m sorry.. you didn’t.. fuck, i’m sorry.” He didn’t understand. He didn’t get it. He was so _stupid_. He wants to make it right, but he just _doesn’t know how to_. You didn’t deserve what he and the others did to you. You didn’t… They were just stupid and blind… _She tricked them_. “taylor.. taylor’s cheatin’.. fuckin’.. fuckin’ fooled us all…. made an ass outta us.. you didn’t.. you didn’t fuckin’ deserve… like _we_ had any right to judge ya for what she said… fuck i’m sorry. i’m sorry.” 

You’re silent and he doesn’t have the courage to see your expression. He can’t blame you if you hate him. He really does screw everything up, just like Taylor claimed. He doesn’t know why he’s even trying for your forgiveness, he’s a horrible person and should just stay away from you from now on. It would probably be for the best. 

His grip still gets tighter on you anyway, trying to cling to that comforting and kind feeling you radiate. 

“i’m sorry.. i’m a fuckin’ idiot.. wouldn’t.. wouldn’t blame ya if ya hated me.. just like… just like my bro. i’m sorry.. i’m sorry.” 

You’re silent for a few minutes longer, his apologies and choked sobs the only sound in the room. He wishes you’d say something. _Anything_ at this point. 

“Red, you’re drunk.” Your voice is soft and calm. A lot more than he feels he deserves. “You need to go to bed.” 

He flinches as he feels your hands connect with his shoulders, clutching you tighter as the hit he’d been expecting never came. 

“Red, come on.” 

Why aren’t you mad? Why aren’t you angry at him? Why are you so calm? Why are you being nice to him? He doesn’t deserve it. He doesn’t deserve any of it. So why? 

A loud bag on his door rings through his room, an even louder voice following it. But Red doesn’t pay any attention to it, focused on you and you alone. He moves his head to your neck as you kneel down in his grasp. He can feel your hand on the back of his skull, petting him lightly in calming strokes. His hold tightens at the feeling, almost trying to make you a part of him at this point, as you whisper reassurances to him. 

You feel so comforting… so caring. He… he feels… _safe_ in your arms. He… he really doesn’t want to lose it. He doesn’t want you to go. 

Another loud bang and screech finally register in Red’s brain, understanding that it’s Edge doing so. 

“Red, come on. You’re fine. You’re fine,” you murmur into the side of his skull, continuing to stroke him. 

Edge breaks his door, shattering the peace and comfort he was feeling. And then he’s ripped away from you by his coat and tossed onto his bed. 

“GO TO BED, YOU NUMBSKULL!” Edge yells at him, glaring heatedly at him all the while. Red growls at him, eye lights darting to you pleadingly. 

“We’ll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep, Red,” you reply, Edge glaring at you all the while. Red feels like his soul breaks. He doesn’t want you to go. He wants you to stay here with him… But he knows he doesn’t deserve it… He can’t ask these things of you. 

“... fine,” he slurs, turning away from you and his little brother. 

He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness or the comforting, safe feeling you bring…. He should just stay away from you from now on. It’s the least he could do… after everything he’s done to you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Red. Poor skele..
> 
> Some of these probably won't be as long as normal chapters, just a heads up. But I hope they're still enjoyable extra content for you!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adefaultavatar suggested: maybe how Mutt realized that Reader is a genuinely good person. When Reader and Mutt officially become friends. Mutt's perspective on his brother's relationship before Reader moved in. 
> 
> And awkwaamo suggested: What about Mutt's perspective when he met/got to know MC? 
> 
> (These were both similar so I'm putting them together)

Mutt doesn't really like Taylor. He's decided that fairly quickly. She's clingy, which he usually doesn't mind much but with her it makes him feel bad, and she always seems to have to have all the attention on her. But he doesn’t really want a whole lot of that from the others, so he guesses it's fine. 

Black seems to like her a lot and no matter how much that leaves a gross feeling in his bones, he'll leave it be for now. He hasn't ever saw his brother looking as happy as he does now with this human. As much as it pains him, he'll only step in if it seems like Black's in trouble. 

Though he _wasn't_ a fan of when Taylor _made_ Black get rid of his bike. 

But now Taylor's invited one of her human friends to stay with them for a year. Without even asking for everyone's opinion, annoyingly enough. But big house, he'll be able to avoid them easily enough. Though he's not looking forward to it. 

This girl really sounds like someone he's going to need to keep an eye socket on. 

"MUTT! THERE YOU ARE." Mutt pauses to let his brother catch up to him, Black walking along with him as he goes. "FROM WHAT TAYLOR'S SAID, THIS HUMAN SOUNDS LIKE TROUBLE. I'D PREFER IF YOU STAY AWAY FROM IT. I DON'T WANT YOU SPEAKING OR ALONE WITH IT." 

"sure thing, m'lord," Mutt shrugs. 

"GOOD. AND BY THE WAY, TAYLOR WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU CAME DOWN AND JOINED US MORE OFTEN," Black adds, his face remaining neutral. Though his voice says different. "SHE'S SAD SHE DOESN'T GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU." 

"maybe. got a lot of projects to do," Mutt replies, looking away from his brother again. Black sighs, but nods regardless. 

A few weeks later he hears someone moving around in the bedroom next to his, the one Stretch moved out to make room for the new arrival. So he figures you're finally here. He doesn't move from his bed for a while, only coming out for a break and to get something to eat. 

Though he meets you once he steps out of his room, you coming up the stairs with a box. 

You look a little surprised when you see him, but it quickly turns to a friendly, albeit nervous, smile as you introduce yourself. 

"Mutt," he replies, glancing over you. 

You don't really seem like much. Not really appearing like any sort of threat. Rather plain and soft. Not really the type to cause too many problems. Though appearance can be deceiving, even if he is good at reading others. 

"Thank you for letting me stay here," you say, sounding genuine. "I really appreciate it." 

Wasn't much of a choice on his end. 

"sure," he replies, keeping up his indifferent appearance up. You glance away from him nervously, obviously not really knowing what to say after that. He doubts his resting bitch face is helping anything either. 

But that _is_ the point. 

He walks off once the conversation trails off, leaving you standing in the hall. He hears a door shut after a moment, figuring you went into your room. 

Mutt's sure this'll go _great_. 

_____

It's a bit of a surprise for Mutt, when he sees you in the cafeteria of the college he goes to. It really shouldn't, you're here for school. _Of course_ it would be at the only college in the city. 

But it _is_ more of a surprise to see you helping a bunny monster pick up their things and stand up after someone purposely knocked into them. You quickly go on your way after making sure the monster was alright though, getting your food and sitting down at a table by yourself. 

Was nice of you. Mutt doesn't think much more of it. 

Then he catches you doing a lot of those little things around school. Helping people if they need it, human or monster. He's caught you helping someone with their homework or helping a professor carry something somewhere. He's also caught you feeding some of your food to the stray cat that comes around the campus once in a while. 

At home he's caught you cleaning on more than one occasion. Trying to start a friendly conversation or help the other skeletons, even if their responses are always cold or negative. You still try, funnily enough. 

Even offered him some of your dinner when he walked in on you cooking. It smelled really good though he declined anyway. 

But he doesn’t think much of it. 

Then one day he watches from across the court yard as you get yelled at by some random human. Mutt's not sure what you did exactly, but the human boy looks rather pissed. Red face and a vein his neck bulging. 

You, on the other hand, look almost downright terrified. Shoulders up to your ears and hunched over yourself, clutching you backpack like a life line. You've gone white, eyes wide in fear as you try to make yourself seem smaller. You're frozen on the spot. 

It doesn't look like anyone's going to interfere with what's happening. Though not many people are in the court yard at this exact moment. But all the humans that are here seem to be trying to ignore it. 

Mutt looks back at you as you suddenly take off like a frightened deer, disappearing from the court yard. The human that was yelling at you looks dissatisfied and half tempted to case after you, but drops back down into his seat with a grumble. 

Mutt sighs, heading off the way you went. He figures he should make sure you don't get into anymore trouble than you already have. 

_No_ actual _threat acts like_ that _._

He still glances back at the human who screamed at you, noting absentmindedly that it's someone Taylor hangs around with often. He stores that information in the back of his mind. 

He finds you sitting on the floor in a janitors closet, head in your knees with your arms wrapped around them. There's a fine tremble in your body, barely even noticeable if you weren't looking for it. He shuts the door behind himself as he enters, making you snap your head up. 

He doesn't know how to describe the look on your face. His best guess would be weary or cautious, maybe a little distrustful. 

"hey," he greets sitting against the door behind him. 

"Hi," you reply, wiping your eyes. 

It remains silent for a good while. 

"What are you doing here?" You finally ask, frowning at him. Mutt shrugs, glancing over you again. 

He notes your posture is defensive, closed off. But he's not surprised. 

Mutt relaxes as much as he can on the hard floor, leaning his head back against the door. He closes one eye socket, keeping the other half open and trained on you.

"you were just getting screamed at by some human....... what'd you even do to him?" Mutt asks, raising a brow bone. 

"I don't know," you mumble, hugging your legs again. "I think I accidentally bumped him or something. Why do you even care? I didn't think you even liked me." 

Mutt shrugs, changing the subject. Something he knows you noticed but you don't mention it. And you get to talking in that janitors closet for longer than Mutt was planning. But he can't say he didn't enjoy it. 

"That's terrible!" You laugh after he shoots off a pun at you, covering your mouth with a hand. Your laughter makes Mutt chuckle himself, eyeing you again. 

He starts hanging around you more, meeting up for breaks at school. 

"You're... nice," you tell him one day. Mutt blinks at you from across the table, playing with the food on the other end of his fork. You don't look up from your own food, not refusing to meet his eye lights but trying to avoid it all the same. "Thanks." 

"for what?" Mutt asks. You shrug and leave it at that. 

After that, you become more of a presence in his life. Making sure he eats something for the day. He stops refusing a plate of whatever you cook for yourself that day. He starts noticing more small things, things you've never mentioned or really let on about. Things he was surprised to find out, but you waved off with a sad smile. 

Things about Taylor... things about your life before moving here..... Little things.... _Big things_.

It's a realization that creeped up on him. It really does, but it's not one he can deny. 

You don't live up to your reputation. And he... can't say he doesn't like that fact. 

..... Mutt rather enjoys your company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Mutt! 
> 
> Hope that fulfilled your curiosity! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	3. Injured (Blue and Sans' POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punnypearlpeppermint suggested:  
> I kinda wanna know, maybe blue's or Sans' perspective during the Injured chapter? I feel like that would be interesting. Also, Stretch’s perspective in Newcomers would be fun!
> 
> (Stretch’s perspective will be in the next chapter!)

(Blue's P.O.V.)

Blue looks towards the stairs at the sound of pounding on a door below his room, his brother doing the same. He shares a look with Papyrus, Sans and Stretch also glancing towards each other, in confusion before the four of them are getting up and heading down to the second floor, already able to hear Edge's yelling. 

They arrive in time to see Mutt shove Edge out of the way and completely disregard physics by phasing right through the floorboards. Sans moves to quickly catch up to Edge, who's heading downstairs again, and starts talking to him. 

"we should go back upstairs," Stretch mumbles nervously, glancing back at Blue. 

"EDGE SAID THE HUMAN'S INJURED," Blue frowns worriedly, shaking his skull and following Papyrus down to the first floor. 

"TCH. WHATEVER HAPPENED, I'M SURE IT WAS HER FAULT," Black scoffs, arms crossed. 

"BLACK," Blue scolds, brow bones furrowed. Black just rolls his eye lights. 

"Mutt, I'll.... I'll be fine. I'm fine." Well, Blue supposes it's good that you're still talking. But your voice does sound pretty strained. And it doesn't seem to have reassured Mutt like you wanted to. 

"what the _fuck happened_?! _who did this_?"

That's something Blue would like to know as well. 

"I was helping a coworker unload some stuff after work and when I was walking back to my car after that, I heard some guys harassing a girl. I intervened and let the girl escape but they jumped me," you explain, making Blue's brow bones shoot up. "I think... I think I passed out in my car for... for a while." 

That.... that doesn't sound good. 

"darlin, do you know how stupid that was? you could've been killed!" Mutt scolds.

Blue really wishes he could see what's happening but Papyrus, Edge, and Sans are blocking the door. 

"I didn't know they had a knife on them!" _You fought someone who had a knife?!_ "And I couldn't just leave that girl there. She looked really scared." 

Well..... at least it was a noble reason?

Blue hears Mutt sigh. 

"you've gotta be more careful, dammit," Mutt grumbles. Blue's really unable to stop himself from saying anything anymore, so he doesn't even try to. 

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" 

Blue ignores the way Edge startles, Papyrus answering his worried question. 

"NO. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT. HUMAN, IT WAS VERY NOBLE OF YOU TO TRY TO SAVE ANOTHER HUMAN LIKE THAT... BUT..." 

Blue hears you groan, but no one else says anything. But Edge turns on his heel, giving the group a look. 

"YOU ALL CAN SCOLD HER FOR HER IDIOCY TOMORROW. FOR RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T NEED TO BE CROWDING AROUND HERE. GO BACK TO WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE DOING!" He barks, waving them off with a hand. Blue looks at him in shock, blinking in surprise. "GO!"

"we'll handle this," Sans assures both Papyrus and Blue. "you go back to bed, paps." 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF AN INJURED HUMAN, SANS?" Papyrus asks, narrowing his eye sockets. 

"aw come on, bro," Sans chuckles, shrugging his shoulders with a closed eye socket. "have a little faith in me." 

"HMMM. FINE! BUT I'LL COME CHECK ON YOU LATER HUMAN!" Papyrus declares before marching off. Though Blue could see the worry on his skull as he takes one last look at you.

Blue really has to make sure you'll be fine before he'll even think of leaving, he has to see it with his own eye lights. 

Blue darts into the doorway to get a look before Stretch can grab him, unintentionally getting Stretch to also see after taking a few steps forward to grab Blue's arm. They both freeze, Blue's eye lights blinking out. 

You.... you look..... _awful_!

"come on, bro," Stretch says after a second, tugging at Blue's hand. Though it barely even registers to the older skeleton. "they've got this handled. you should be getting some sleep too." 

Blue looks between you, Mutt, Edge, and Sans critically. He.... he really doesn't want to leave.... He can use healing magic, he can _help_. 

His eye lights land on you again, looking very tired and like you very much wish they'd just go away already.

".... FINE," Blue relents, brow bones furrowed in discontent. 

_____

(Sans' P.O.V.)

"what's going on?" Sans asks tiredly. Edge says your name, which just makes him grimace already. 

"SHE CAME HOME INJURED. SEEMS LIKE SHE GOT INTO A FIGHT SHE COULDN'T HANDLE," Edge replies. Sans growls in annoyance, rubbing a hand down his skull. 

You just can't stay out of trouble can you?

They stop outside the bathroom door, looking in. Sans blinks in shock at the _amount_ of injuries you have, having not expected... _this_. 

You clearly got your ass handed to you. 

Mutt hovers in front of you, hands flittering uselessly around you. Like he doesn't quite want to touch you or doesn't know what to do. 

"Mutt, I'll.... I'll be fine. I'm fine," you say, trying to placate a worrying Mutt. Though it doesn't look like it's working. 

"what the _fuck happened_?! _who did this_?" Sans grimaces at his tone. 

To be fair, Sans heavily doubts you're really fine too. But Mutt's tone sounds like he wants to... go take care of whoever did this himself. 

"I was helping a coworker unload some stuff after work and when I was walking back to my car after that, I heard some guys harassing a girl. I intervened and let the girl escape but they jumped me," you explain, placing a hand to your head. "I think... I think I passed out in my car for... for a while." 

Sans winces, eyeing your very injured form. You still haven't noticed them standing in the doorway. 

That.... really doesn't sound good.

"darlin, do you know how stupid that was? you could've been killed!" Mutt scolds, examining the cut on your forehead.

"I didn't know they had a knife on them!" You defend, making Sans' eye sockets widen a fraction. "And I couldn't just leave that girl there. She looked really scared." 

Mutt sighs, sitting back on his feet. 

"you've gotta be more careful, dammit," Mutt grumbles. 

"IS SHE ALRIGHT?" 

You, Edge, and Mutt all startle at Blue's sudden question. Sans looking back at the others that followed. 

Blue can't see into the bathroom, since Papyrus is taking up the rest of the doorway between Edge and Sans. Red's leaning against the opposite wall, staring towards the room with narrowed eyes. Stretch looks like he just followed Blue and looks vaguely concerned. Black looks like he's just there to see what's going on. 

"NO. IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT," Papyrus tells Blue. "HUMAN, IT WAS VERY NOBLE OF YOU TO TRY TO SAVE ANOTHER HUMAN LIKE THAT... BUT..." 

Sans doesn't like the worried look on Papyrus' skull. 

You just groan, bowing your head forward and looking very, very tired. Mutt turns his head and shoots all of them an irritated glare. 

But it's Edge that turns on his heel, giving the group a look. 

"YOU ALL CAN SCOLD HER FOR HER IDIOCY TOMORROW. FOR RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T NEED TO BE CROWDING AROUND HERE. GO BACK TO WHATEVER IT WAS YOU WERE DOING!" He barks, waving them off with a hand. You and Mutt shoot him a surprised look, with a bit of irritation in there too. But Sans silently agrees, the less people the better. "GO!" 

"we'll handle this," Sans assures both Papyrus and Blue. "you go back to bed, paps." 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF AN INJURED HUMAN, SANS?" Papyrus asks, narrowing his eye sockets. 

"aw come on, bro," Sans chuckles, shrugging his shoulders with a closed eye socket. "have a little faith in me." 

Papyrus doesn't need to see anymore of this.

"HMMM. FINE! BUT I'LL COME CHECK ON YOU LATER HUMAN!" Papyrus declares before marching off, making Sans frown. 

He watches you and Mutt while the others talk and Edge gets everyone to leave, only Red, Edge, and himself left afterwards. You begin to sway a little more, leaning a little heavier onto Mutt. Who's looking progressively more and more worried and irritated. 

"all of you could leave now," Mutt grumbles. 

"sorry, mutt. no can do," Sans replies, eyeing your form again. You groan, putting a hand over your eyes. For a second anyway, before you pull away again with a wince. 

Mutt murmurs something to you, looking very worried. Sans watches as you let him help you to sit on the toilet seat, digging a roll of paper towels out of the closet and turning on the hot water from the facet. 

He spends a few minutes cleaning you up and examining you. But Sans doesn't think this will be something you're just going to be able to sleep off. Not with the way you're swaying. 

"you need to sit still, darlin," Mutt lightly admonishes. 

"I'm trying," you reply, keeping your eyes closed.

"i don't think anything's broken," Mutt mutters, still eyeing your form as he tries to clean all the blood up. Well.. that's good, Sans supposes. "but i think your clothes are beyond repair. even for you." 

What's that mean?

"Probably. Blood's a bitch to get out of clothes anyway. Especially bright colors," you groan, your fingers picking at the fabric of your shirt. "this was one of my work shirts too." 

"not really that important right now," Mutt grumbles. You just groan again. 

Why are you worried about your clothes right now?

"I didn't track blood in, did I?" You ask, opening your eyes just a bit. Sans is surprised you care. "I tried not to drip anywhere, but I'm not sure how well I did." 

"doesn't matter," Mutt grumbles. 

"I DID NOT TAKE THAT CLOSE OF A LOOK, BUT I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING," Edge tells you. 

"'Kay," you mumble. 

"okay, angel. i'm doing my best, but what exactly are we suppose to do for that eye?" Mutt asks, leaning back a little after cleaning all the blood off your face. "that cut on your forehead still looks really bad." 

"Ice?" You mumble, looking to be thinking hard on that. "Yeah. Put an ice pack or something on it." 

"i'll go grab one," Red offers. 

"Wrap it in a towel please," you tell him. 

"it started bleeding again," he mutters, pressing a towel to the cut on your forehead. You wince. Red shortcuts into the bathroom then, holding out an ice pack wrapped in one of the kitchen towels. 

"Thank you," you say, Red just nodding silently. You go to grab it, but wince and switch to grabbing it with your other hand. Mutt notices this and grabs that hand to look at it.

"what'd you do to your hand?" 

"Grabbed the knife by the blade. Like a dumbass. But it was either that or get stabbed." You place the ice pack over your eye, pressing your fingers into the jelly like mold. "Oh, nice. It's one of those ice packs." 

Yeah... you definitely need medical attention. 

Mutt grumbles and runs your hand under the facet. He then glances over the cuts on your arms and sighs, leaning back just a bit. 

"angel, you need to go to the hospital," he declares, something Sans definitely agrees with. "some of these cuts haven't stopped bleeding and you're lookin' really pale." 

You groan in protest, making Sans' brow bones furrow...... you have to know you need medical treatment, right?

".... I can't afford it though," you sigh. ...Oh. That's the problem. Sans brow bones furrow in thought. He could pay that... He'd rather pay a hospital bill than have you die because you couldn't. 

"i'll pay if you can't," Mutt says before Sans could speak up. You squawk in protest. "you have to. i don't want you bleeding out."

"he's right. but we should have taylor drive her there-" Sans begins, only to be cut off. 

"No," both you and Mutt growl. 

"what?" Sans asks, eye sockets narrowing. 

"I'd rather drive myself to the damn hospital than have her brought into this," you grumble, glaring right back at him. Much to Sans' surprise. "Hell, I'd rather go jump off a cliff then give her the chance to insert herself and give her the chance to say how she thinks I got this injured. Or twist the narrative at the hospital especially." 

She wouldn't do that, but most importantly Sans knows if Mutt goes the humans will think he attacked you and monsters _don't_ need that attention. _He_ can't have that attention. 

"look, it'll be better if you show up with another human-" 

"Sans, if anyone thinks Mutt did this, I'll tell them the exact same thing I told you: I help some girl escape two guys and they attacked me for it," you cut him off again, much to his irritation. "But I'm not going anywhere with Taylor." 

"i'm taking her," Mutt says, picking you up all together. "keep taylor the hell out of this."

They're gone before Sans can protest more, making him sigh and try to ward off an on coming headache. 

Why do you always have to be so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans, buddy, c'mon. 
> 
> Hope this fulfilled your curiosity! If you have any other requests, comment down below! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	4. Newcomers (Stretch’s POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punnypearlpeppermint suggested:  
> I kinda wanna know, maybe blue's or Sans' perspective during the Injured chapter? I feel like that would be interesting. Also, Stretch’s perspective in Newcomers would be fun!
> 
> (The first part of this suggestion is in the last chapter!)

"Hey! Is everything alright down there?!" A jolt of panic shoots through Stretch’s bones at your call, already worrying about another human down where they're not supposed to be. Which makes him quickly run up the stairs, you jumping out of the way before he can crash into you. "Whoa! Hey! Slow down. Where's the fire?" 

"there's no fire. stay out of the basement!" Stretch snaps, stress making his tone sharper than he intended. You raise your hands in surrender, taking a couple more steps away from the doorway. 

"I wasn't heading down. I just could hear the screaming from up here!" 

"hey! stay down here!" 

You look to the side just in time to see Axe dragging Crooks out of the basement, making Stretch’s bones lock up as you stare at them and they stare at you. Your expression is worryingly blank. 

Sans finally appears at the top of the stairs, dragging Taylor with him. But ends up in the worst spot possible, standing right next to Axe. 

Stretch eyes you worriedly as you look between them, eyebrows furrowed. 

"shit," Sans mutters, looking between you and the new skeletons. 

He and Stretch usher everyone into the living room, all the others coming to investigate with all the noise going on.

Sans really looks like he wants nothing more than to just disappear right now, which Stretch strongly sympathizes with. 

And they're both kept from doing just that by the others wanting to know what exactly happened and who these two newcomers are. And Stetch can only listen on in disbelief as Taylor tells everyone that the two attacked her when she went down to investigate all the noise that was coming from down there. Which is not what happened _at all_. 

"That Never Happened!" Crooks cries. 

"Yes it did!" Taylor snaps, making Stretch’s eye sockets widen. She then clings onto Blue. "They're psychotic and scary looking and I don't like them!" 

Crooks wilts more, Axe narrowing his working eye socket at the human girl. He looks more than a little agitated, which makes Stretch stiffen even more.

"sans, what happened down there?" Red demands, scowl on his skull. 

"What? You don't believe me?!" Taylor snaps, glaring at Red. He ignores her and continues to stare straight at Sans, who's blinking at Taylor like he's in shock. To be fair, Stretch is as well. 

Red soon gets impatient waiting for Sans and looks at the tallest monster in the room. 

"what. happened?" 

"Uhm.... Sans' Double Brought My Brother And I Down To The Basement And After A Few Minutes The Human Came Down As Well. She Panicked When She Saw Sans And I And Threw Something At Us. It Didn't Hit Either Of Us Though. Sans' Double Was Able To Calm Her Down And Explained To Her What Was Going On. After Hearing About It, She Demanded That He Makes Us Leave. He Tried To Talk With Her But She Just Got More Upset And Threw Something Else, Nearly Hitting That Machine In The Corner. Then The Other Human Called And The Orange Sweatshirt Me Ran Up The Stairs. Sans Then Dragged Me Up As Well." 

Which is the accurate story.

Red looks over at Sans. 

"is he telling the truth?" 

Sans just nods slowly, burying himself into his jacket. 

"No he's not!" Taylor yells, shocking Stretch even more. "He's lying!" 

"frankly, i believe him more than you," Mutt comments, you nodding in agreement. 

"Me too." 

"No one asked you!" Taylor snaps. 

Why's..... Why's Taylor....?

"what were you even doin' in the basement?! we told you, you weren't supposed ta be goin' down there!" Red's mad and it's getting Taylor mad too, giving Stretch more anxiety about the entire situation. 

"Why are you yelling at me?! I didn't do anything!" 

"it sounds like ya did!" 

"RED! YOU SHOULDN'T BE YELLING AT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY, DON'T YOU THINK?!" Black snaps.

Red goes to say something else, but is cut off by Edge. "ENOUGH! WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN THERE AND SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE WENT TO THE BASEMENT AT ALL." 

"She went down there!" Taylor points at you and you glare at her. Which... isn't true either. 

"I did not. I stayed at the top of the stairs," you protest. 

"she did," Stretch concedes, bone brows furrowing at Taylor. Why's she....?

"AS INNOCENT AS THAT IDIOT MAY BE RIGHT NOW WE STILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE TWO." 

Black gestures harshly at Axe and Crooks. 

"look, axe and crooks-" Sans tries to speak up.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, _Axe_ and _Crooks_?" You interrupt, making Stetch jump and look at you. You look towards the newcomers, eyebrows raised. "Are those _actually_ your names?" 

"....no." Axe replies, eye light nearly vibrating and making a shiver go down Stretchs spine as he looks between you two. You turn back at Sans, looking nearly livid. Stretch shrinks into his hoodie as much as Sans is. 

"Are those nicknames you gave them?" 

"look, kid-" 

"Don't you "look kid" me, Sans. Are those nicknames you gave them?" 

".... yes..." Sans is sweating again, really looking like he wants nothing more than to just disappear into his jacket. "but we needed something to call them-" 

"No. You're not calling them that!" You decide. 

"kid-" 

"No. Over my dead body." You glare at the skeleton, looking like you don't even notice Mutt tensing at that wording choice and placing a hand on your shoulder. Axe and Crooks openly stare at you, the shorter with raised brow bones and the taller with his jaw slightly agape. "Those are names a school yard _bully_ would come up with." 

Stretch winces at that, finally glancing away from you.

"look, we need something to call them." Sans raises his hands in surrender, but still stands on that point. 

"Why not ask them what they want to be called?" You offer, crossing your arms. 

"I don't see the problem with them. Crooks fits him." Taylor decides to put her two cents in.

Crooks just wilts a little more, rubbing his jaw. Axe growls lowly and you glare at her, Stretch blinking at her in surprise. He.. really wasn't expecting _that_ from her. 

"Taylor, shut up." 

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Black snaps. "I DON'T SEE HOW IT'S YOUR BUSINESS WHAT WE DO AND DON'T CALL OTHERS!" 

"Black, what if that was Mutt? Would you be letting people calling him Crooks?" You argue, gesturing vaguely at the skeleton beside you. "Would you want to be called Crooks? Would _any_ of you?" 

Stretch looks away again, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing at the thought of him having Crooks' teeth. The thought makes his jaw ache. 

"I didn't think so," you comment, leaning back into your seat. 

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE CALL THEM THEN, HMM?" Black snaps. 

"Once again, _why not ask them_?" You gesture towards the two, who've been silent during this entire argument. 

"... we want to be called our names," Axe replies. 

"i've told you, we _can't_." Sans sounds exasperated. 

"Why?" 

"we just can't." Is Sans' so eloquent response. You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. 

"That is not an answer," you grumble. Mutt squeezes your shoulder. 

"WE HAVE OUR REASONS," Edge interrupts, looking down at you. His arms are crossed and his face neutral. Which is a little surprising. 

"Yeah. Fine. Keep your secrets or whatever." You wave off the subject, sighing as you do so. 

"we still need something to call them," Stretch points out. Axe looks annoyed. 

"Lunar," Crooks says. "Uhm, You Can Call Me Lunar." 

"bro," Axe says, looking over at him. Crooks, er Lunar, just whispers to his brother quietly. He sighs and sits back grumbling incoherently. 

"Who cares what they're called!" Taylor now stops her foot, apparently tired of being ignored. "I don't want them here!" 

"taylor, babe," Sans sighs, sounding more and more tired. 

"No!" 

Stretch buries himself farther into his hoodie, not even noticing you disappearing with the newcomers as Taylor throws a tantrum. He just blinks in shock, mind nearly blank as he tries to process today's events.

He has to ask himself... Why.... why would Taylor lie about what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm. Yes, I wonder why Taylor would lie about this. Truly a mystery. 
> 
> I hope that satisfied your curiosity! Remember, if there's any pov or what ifs you'd like to see, just comment down below. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	5. Let Him Rest (Edge and Sans' POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon suggested: SJjfkd okay so I re read the fic and god I there's just alot of povs I want to request but the main two for this one is can we get sans or edge pov from the latest chapter? I think that was the first time Sans actually showed concern for the reader and i'm a bit curious what he was doing with Stretch before they stumble upon that mess.

(Edge's POV)

There's noises coming from Red's room. Noises Edge isn't sure he likes. 

So, he bangs on his brother's door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" 

The door doesn't open and the noises don't stop. But Edge hears a voice. One that suspiciously sounds like...

"RED, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I'LL BUST IT OPEN MYSELF!" 

The door remains closed but it goes quiet. Edge decides he's done waiting. 

There's a yelp when he breaks open the door like he promised and it slams against the wall. He then flicks the light on, revealing you.... holding his brother who's clutching onto you with his face buried in your neck. 

Edge's mind goes blank, staring back at you just as blankly. 

You sigh.

"He's really drunk," you decide, making Edge blink. "I'm not sure what happened, but he is very, very drunk and won't let me go. Please help get him off and into bed." 

Edge shifts and takes a few steps deeper into the room. He simply grabs Red by the hood of his coat and jerks him back, dislodging Red from his grip on you. Enough that you're able to slip the rest of the way out. 

"GO TO BED, YOU NUMBSKULL!" Edge yells, tossing his brother onto his bed. Red growls at Edge, eye lights darting away from his brother and back to you. Edge... doesn't really like that. 

"We'll talk tomorrow. Get some sleep, Red," you tell him, Edge glaring at you the entire time you spoke.

Edge _really doesn't like_ the look on Red's face. 

"... fine," Red slurs, turning over on his bed. 

Edge grabs your arm, all but tossing you out of Red's room. You grunt as you land on the ground, sitting up and rubbing your elbows while glaring back at the taller monster. 

"Thanks," you grumble sarcastically, looking at your elbows. 

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY BROTHER'S ROOM? DIDN'T I ORDER YOU TO STAY OUT OF OUR ROOMS!" Edge barks, more than a bit tense. You turn your glare right back at him with a huff. 

"I don't know, Edge. Red jumped me downstairs then we were suddenly in his room. I don't know what the hell just happened." 

"RED DID WHAT?" Blue asks. 

You jump, glancing over to see the others Edge, somewhat unintentionally, woke up. Blue, Papyrus, Black, Mutt, and Taylor are standing in the hall behind you, staring at the scene before them. Taylor looks very annoyed, and so does Black. Papyrus and Blue just look concerned while Mutt looks both annoyed and concerned, but mostly concerned. He quickly walks over and helps you to your feet again. 

"WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER?" Papyrus asks, eye lights on the shoulder your slightly askew shirt is allowing sight of. You place a hand over it, shrugging slightly. 

"He bite me," you reply. 

Edge tenses even more, feeling a bolt of panic chill his bones. He can feel a little magic in that bite.

_Red didn't-_

"He whAT?!" All five skeletons screech, Mutt instantly pulling at your shirt to get a look. You sputter, raising your hands in surrender and trying to take a step back. 

"Calm down! It's not that bad!" 

"not that bad?! darlin', let me see!" Mutt stresses. You let him pull down the shirt enough to see the mark. 

Edge stares at it, nearly frozen.

"I'LL GO GET SANS!" Papyrus claims, already turning towards the staircase. 

"Papyrus, wait, it's fine. You don't need to get him," you assure. 

"BUT, HUMAN, RED MARKED YOU!" Papyrus objects. 

"Marked?" You ask, then shake your head. "It's just a bite. It'll fade." 

"... it does look like he just bite her.... no actual mark that i can detect," Mutt sighs, leaning back in relief. Edge sighs in relief, the other skeletons relaxing just a bit, at those words. You shake your head again, pulling up your shirt. Mutt stares at your shoulder for a few more minutes, eye sockets narrowed as he mumbles to himself, "doesn't look too bad either.... did he try to heal it....?"

"What mark are you going on about?!" Taylor demands, stomping a foot. "Who cares if he bite her?!" 

Well, _Edge_ _certainly cares,_ considering the _consequences_ of that. 

"DEAREST, THE MARK WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT IS WHEN A MONSTER HAS CHOSEN ANOTHER AS THEIR MATE. THE MONSTER LEAVES A BITE INFUSED WITH THEIR MAGIC ON THAT CHOSEN PERSON TO LET OTHER MONSTERS KNOW THEY'RE TAKEN," Black explains. Edge passively noting his look of disgust. "IT BINDS THE TWO TOGETHER, BUT USUALLY CANNOT HAPPEN IF BOTH ARE NOT WILLING. BUT, WE'RE NOT SURE IF HUMANS COULD REJECT A MARK LIKE MONSTERS CAN." 

"EXACTLY! THAT'S WHY WE WERE WORRIED," Papyrus explains. 

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. That didn't happen," you tell them, rubbing the shoulder. You mumble, "I think he was just trying for a one night stand." 

Mutt narrows his eyes at that, Edge slightly disturbed. But it seems like those two were the only ones that heard you. 

A one night stand with you? Edge thought Red hated you?

"Why did you immediately assume it was a mark?" You ask, looking confused. 

"there was a trace of magic in it," Mutt frowns, glaring at the door. 

Taylor stomps a foot again, looking nearly livid as she glares at you. 

"Why would you think he'd mark _her_!" She snaps. You roll your eyes and sigh. "Who would even want to?! With her being such a repulsive-!" 

"TAYLOR, THAT IS ENOUGH," Edge orders, having enough of her shrieking tonight. Taylor stares at him in shock before that shock quickly turns to anger. She opens her mouth but is cut off as Edge decidedly ignores her. He looks back at you with his next words, feeling as if he should assure you even if you didn't actually understand what _could've happened_. "I DOUBT HE WOULD'VE DONE SUCH A THING, BUT IT'S BETTER TO EXERCISE CAUTION WITH THESE THINGS." 

Sans and Stretch decide at that moment to walk into the situation. 

"what's going on?" Sans asks, eye sockets narrowing. Papyrus and Blue are quick to jump in and fill the two in on what just happened. You quietly groan and thump your forehead into Mutt's chest. 

"he bite her!" Stretch asks, wide sockets turning to you. 

"Not a mark!" You quickly interrupt, holding up a finger. You straighten, but Mutt's arms around you don't loosen. "I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's _fine_." 

"IT'S NOT A MARK. MUTT SAID AS MUCH," Edge nods. His narrowed sockets then turn back to you, needing to apologize for what happened. "ASIDE FROM THAT, IT IS STILL INEXCUSEABLE THAT MY BROTHER BITE YOU. I APOLOGIZE ON HIS BEHALF AND I'LL MAKE SURE HE IS PROPERLY SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID." 

He glares back at his brother's door with that last bit, angry at the trouble and scare he caused. 

"Edge it's.... it's..... You don't have to go that far," you tell him, surprising him. 

"darlin'," Mutt says, brow bones scrunching at you. "what he did wasn't alright." 

You sigh, tilting your head back a little. You then look back at Edge, who's eyeing you in confusion. 

"I... I know. It's just that.... Red.... Red was really drunk. To the point he was barely making any sense," you tell them. You lean in a little, brows furrowing in worry as you mumble, "and... and he was.... he had a mental break down.. I think." 

Edge's angry face slackens, just a little, eyeing his brother's room again in masked worry. Red's....

"... being drunk still doesn't excuse it," Stretch says, one brow bone raising as he looks between the three of you and the door. 

"No... I suppose not," you shrug. Your face twists in a conflicted grimace, gripping Mutt's jacket a little tighter. "But.. just let him sleep for the night. Yell at him tomorrow if you really have to. But he may not even remember what happened." 

Edge is _still_ going to make him apologize to you, even if he knows you're probably right on that. 

".... I FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD BE A LOT MORE ANGRY THAN YOU ARE," Blue says, staring at you like you're a puzzle to be solved. He tilts his skull to the side just a little. "BUT... YOU'RE CONCERNED FOR HIM?" 

You just shrug.

"He apologized already... and stopped when I yelled at him," you offer. The skeletons just stare at you, Taylor huffing and glaring at you in anger. "Look.. I really would like to go to bed, okay? It's really fine and I'm fine." 

Why are you..?

"look, kid," Sans starts, catching your arm before you can walk past him into your room. His brows are drawn together, eye lights darting between your shoulder and face in concern.

"Sans, I assure you, I'm fine," you tell him, raising your hands in surrender and dislodging Sans' hand from your arm. "I'm not mad or anything. Promise." 

You don't sound fine...

You quickly head to your room before any of them could stop you, Mutt heading in after you. 

Edge looks between his brother's door and your's a couple of times, the others dispersing after staring at your door for a couple of minutes. He notices Mutt step out of your room, making up his mind. 

"...what?" Mutt asks, staring at Edge as he stops in front of him. 

"I Want To Ask Your Human A Question," he states. Mutt stares at him critically, then seems to come to a conclusion after you call that he can come back in. 

"fine. but don't upset her anymore than she already is," he warns, walking back in. Edge follows. You raise an eyebrow at him. 

"I Just Wanted To Ask Something," Edge says, arms crossed and posture ridged.

".... What?" You ask hesitantly. 

"What Did You Mean When You Said My Brother Had A Mental Breakdown?" Edge asks, eye sockets narrowing.

He _has_ to know what you meant. He _has to know what Red said to you_. 

You sigh, Mutt sitting next to you. 

"I... I'm not sure," you reply, glancing off to the side. Edge's frown deepens. "A... a lot of it didn't make sense. Just something with Taylor cheating and..... and that's it really." 

Edge remains silent for a few seconds, eye sockets wide.

Red said Taylor...... cheated?

He grumbles unintelligibly at that, phalanges digging into his gloves and turning towards the door. He freezes when you grab his sleeve, snapping his skull back to you in shock. 

"But Edge... I have a question for you." 

He stares at you for a second before quickly ripping his arm out of your grasp. 

"WHAT?" He demands, nerves nearly frayed from everything that's happened tonight. 

"Do you hate Red?" You ask quietly. 

"WHAT?" Edge snaps, eye sockets widening. Why.... why are you asking that?!

"Do you hate Red?" You repeat. 

"I.... I DON'T THINK IT'S ANY OF YOUR CONCERN," Edge snaps, taking another step away from you. 

"I suppose not," you nod, giving him a serious look. "But I suggest if you don't, _tell him that_." 

Edge makes a few noises, not sure what to say. But he finally decides on a huff and marches right out your door. 

Too much happened for one night. 

_____

(Sans' POV)

"is something going on up there?" Stretch asks, looking towards the ceiling. 

"sounds like it," Sans replies, brow bones furrowed. "come on." 

They both head upstairs, finding everyone else gathered in the hall. Taylor looks mad, everyone else looks either mad or worried or some combination of the two, and you look tired. 

Though they all look at him and Stretch when they enter. 

"what's going on?" Sans asks, eye sockets narrowing. Papyrus and Blue are quick to jump in and fill the two in on what just happened.

A jolt of panic hits them both. 

"he bite her!" Stretch asks, wide sockets turning to you. 

"Not a mark!" You quickly interrupt, holding up a finger. You straighten, but Mutt's arms around you don't loosen. "I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's _fine_." 

"IT'S NOT A MARK. MUTT SAID AS MUCH," Edge nods. His narrowed sockets then turn back to you. "ASIDE FROM THAT, IT IS STILL INEXCUSEABLE THAT MY BROTHER BITE YOU. I APOLOGIZE ON HIS BEHALF AND I'LL MAKE SURE HE IS PROPERLY SORRY FOR WHAT HE DID." 

He glares back at his brother's door with that last bit. 

"Edge it's.... it's..... You don't have to go that far," you tell him, Sans blinking at you in surprise. 

Uh... it's _really_ not. 

"darlin'," Mutt says, brow bones scrunching at you. "what he did wasn't alright." 

You sigh, tilting your head back a little. You then look back at Edge. 

"I... I know. It's just that.... Red.... Red was really drunk. To the point he was barely making any sense," you tell them. You lean in a little, brows furrowing in worry as you mumble something else none of them can hear. But it makes Edge's angry face slacken, just a little, eyeing his brother's room again. Mutt's brows furrow more. 

"... being drunk still doesn't excuse it," Stretch says, one brow bone raising as he looks between the three of you and the door. Sans eyes you, and the bite mark on your shoulder. 

"No... I suppose not," you shrug. Your face twists in a conflicted grimace, gripping Mutt's jacket a little tighter. "But.. just let him sleep for the night. Yell at him tomorrow if you really have to. But he may not even remember what happened." 

You're.... really not more upset about this?

".... I FEEL LIKE YOU SHOULD BE A LOT MORE ANGRY THAN YOU ARE," Blue says, staring at you like you're a puzzle to be solved. He tilts his skull to the side just a little. "BUT... YOU'RE CONCERNED FOR HIM?" 

You just shrug, confusing Sans even more.

"He apologized already... and stopped when I yelled at him," you offer, making Sans' brow bones raise. The skeletons just stare at you, Taylor huffing and glaring at you in anger. "Look.. I really would like to go to bed, okay? It's really fine and I'm fine." 

"look, kid," Sans starts, catching your arm before you can walk past him into your room. His brows are drawn together, eye lights darting between your shoulder and face in concern.

If.. There _is_ traces of magic in the bite. It's... it's not a mark, but there _is_ magic. 

Sans brow bone furrow more, concern racing through his system. If... if Red _was_ trying to mark you...

"Sans, I assure you, I'm fine," you tell him, raising your hands in surrender and dislodging Sans' hand from your arm. "I'm not mad or anything. Promise." 

You quickly head to your room before any of them could stop you, Mutt heading in after you.

Sans frowns, eyeing your door. He's... really not sure what to make of this... You... You're strange and he's... not really sure you're alright. But.... hmmm.

Sans shakes his skull, walking Papyrus back up to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya doing okay there, Edge? Sans, whatca thinking about? What do you think would have happened?
> 
> I hope that satisfied your curiosity! Remember, if there's any pov or what ifs you'd like to see, just comment down below.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


	6. Newcomers (Grey and Lunar's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon suggested: Ooo! May we get either Stretch's pov or whom was watching him when reader had put a blanket on him from chapter 16? I think, that was. Along with Grey or Lunar's pov of when they first meet reader? OwO
> 
> xxSperaxx suggested: If you don't mind could you give more Insight on Grey and Lunar?
> 
> Like from when they came out from the basement till now.

"Hey! Is everything alright down there?!" Sans tenses up at the yell, wide eye light darting up the stairs the same time his brother jumps. But he notices their doubles tense even more, looking rather frightened. 

Another human they don't want down here. 

Papyrus' lazier double shoots up the stairs to deal with the new human, Sans' double still in the basement with this human, _Taylor_. 

Lunar glances between the two, backed up nervously by Sans, not liking what's going on _at all_. They can't hear what Papyrus' lazy double or the human is saying up there. 

Sans decides he's not going to stick around to hear anymore of _Taylor's_ shrieking. He grabs Papyrus' hand and darts upstairs with his double distracted by the human. 

Whatever help they could've gotten with these doubles is not worth dealing with _that human_. 

"hey! stay down here!" Sans decidedly ignores that demand, pushing through the closed basement door. Though he freezes at the sight of the other human and the lazier Papyrus double standing in the way of the front door. 

Sans' double is quick to come up behind them, dragging _Taylor_ with him.

"shit," he mutters.

Sans and Papyrus reluctantly follow everyone into the living room, sitting on a couch together nervously. Sans looks around at everyone critically, Papyrus nervously wearing at his gloves, as the others demand to know who they are. 

_Taylor_ had to spin her own sob story about them as well, claiming that the two attacked her when she went down to investigate all the noise that was coming from down there. 

"That Never Happened!" Papyrus cries, Sans glaring at her. 

"Yes it did!" _Taylor_ snaps. She then clings onto one of Sans' doubles with bright blue eye lights. "They're psychotic and scary looking and I don't like them!" 

Papyrus wilts more, Sans narrowing his working eye socket at the human girl. He's more than a little agitated by her actions today, all of what happened today.

"sans, what happened down there?" The red colored Sans double demands, scowl on his skull. 

"What? You don't believe me?!" Taylor snaps, glaring at him. He ignores her and continues to stare straight at Sans' closest double, who's blinking at Taylor like he's in shock. To be fair, the lazier Papyrus double is as well. 

The red colored Sans soon gets impatient waiting for Sans' closest double and looks at Papyrus, instantly making him tense and putting Sans on edge. 

"what. happened?" 

"Uhm.... Sans' Double Brought My Brother And I Down To The Basement And After A Few Minutes The Human Came Down As Well. She Panicked When She Saw Sans And I And Threw Something At Us. It Didn't Hit Either Of Us Though. Sans' Double Was Able To Calm Her Down And Explained To Her What Was Going On. After Hearing About It, She Demanded That He Makes Us Leave. He Tried To Talk With Her But She Just Got More Upset And Threw Something Else, Nearly Hitting That Machine In The Corner. Then The Other Human Called And The Orange Sweatshirt Me Ran Up The Stairs. Sans Then Dragged Me Up As Well." 

The red double looks over at Sans' closest double. 

"is he telling the truth?" 

He just nods slowly, burying himself into his jacket. 

"No he's not!" _Taylor_ yells. "He's lying!" 

"frankly, i believe him more than you," the purple colored Papyrus double comments, the other human nodding in agreement. 

"Me too." 

"No one asked you!" _Taylor_ snaps. 

Sans stares at the other human, looking you over. You're... not siding with _the other human_? You meet eyes with him, looking slightly startled but smile and wave anyways. 

"what were you even doin' in the basement?! we told you, you weren't supposed ta be goin' down there!" The red double is mad now, making _Taylor_ angier too. 

"Why are you yelling at me?! I didn't do anything!" 

"it sounds like ya did!" 

"RED! YOU SHOULDN'T BE YELLING AT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH TODAY, DON'T YOU THINK?!" The purple Sans double snaps.

The red Sans double goes to say something else, but is cut off by the red Papyrus double. "ENOUGH! WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN THERE AND SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE WENT TO THE BASEMENT AT ALL." 

"She went down there!" _Taylor_ points at you and you glare at her. 

"I did not. I stayed at the top of the stairs," you protest. 

"she did," the lazier Papyrus double concedes, bone brows furrowing at _her_. 

"AS INNOCENT AS THAT IDIOT MAY BE RIGHT NOW WE STILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE TWO." The purple Sans double gestures harshly at Sans and Papyrus, making Sans clench a hand in his shorts. 

"look, axe and crooks-" Sans' closest double tries to speak up, making Papyrus wince at the name.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, _Axe_ and _Crooks_?" You interrupt, making the skeletons look at you and Papyrus jump. Sans starts staring again. You look towards them, eyebrows raised. "Are those _actually_ your names?" 

"....no." Sans replies, eye light nearly vibrating. You turn back at Sans' closest double, looking nearly livid. 

"Are those nicknames you gave them?" 

You're actually angry about their "nicknames." 

"look, kid-" 

"Don't you "look kid" me, Sans. Are those nicknames you gave them?" 

".... yes..." Sans' closest double is sweating again, really looking like he wants to disappear into his jacket, making a jolt of satisfaction run through Sans' bones. "but we needed something to call them-" 

"No. You're not calling them that!" You decide. 

"kid-" 

"No. Over my dead body." You glare at the skeleton, partially ignoring Papyrus' purple double tensing at that wording choice and placing a hand on your shoulder. Sans and Papyrus openly stare at you, Sans with raised brow bones and Papyrus with his jaw slightly agape. "Those are names a school yard _bully_ would come up with." 

You're actually fight the other skeletons on this? 

"look, we need something to call them." Sans' closest double raises his hands in surrender, but still stands on that point. 

"Why not ask them what they want to be called?" You offer, crossing your arms. 

"I don't see the problem with them. Crooks fits him." _Taylor_ decides to put her two cents in.

Papyrus just wilts a little more, rubbing his jaw self consciously. Sans growling lowly in anger, missing your glare at her. 

"Taylor, shut up." 

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Sans' purple double snaps. "I DON'T SEE HOW IT'S YOUR BUSINESS WHAT WE DO AND DON'T CALL OTHERS!" 

Sans is _really_ beginning to dislike this double. 

"Black, what if that was Mutt? Would you be letting people calling him Crooks?" You argue, gesturing vaguely at the skeleton beside you. "Would you want to be called Crooks? Would _any_ of you?" 

All the skeletons glance away from your form, some rubbing the back of their necks, making Sans' irritation spike. Black still glares at you. 

"I didn't think so," you comment, leaning back into your seat. 

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE CALL THEM THEN, HMM?" Black snaps. 

"Once again, _why not ask them_?" You gesture towards the two, who've been purposely remaining silent during this entire argument. 

"... we want to be called our names," Sans replies. It's not like _they're_ the copies. 

"i've told you, we _can't_." Sans' closest double sounds exasperated. 

"Why?" 

"we just can't." Is his so eloquent response. You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. 

"That is not an answer," you grumble. Mutt squeezes your shoulder. 

"WE HAVE OUR REASONS," Papyrus' red double interrupts, looking down at you. His arms are crossed and his face neutral. 

"Yeah. Fine. Keep your secrets or whatever." You wave off the subject, sighing as you do so. 

"we still need something to call them," Papyrus' lazier double points out. Sans getting really annoyed. 

"Lunar," Papyrus says, having decided he just wants to get this over with already. "Uhm, You Can Call Me Lunar." 

"bro," Sans says, looking over at him in shock.

"It'll End This Quicker And We Can Just Go Home," he whispers to his brother quietly, having come to the conclusion that's better than staying here. Sans sighs and sits back grumbling incoherently. 

"Who cares what they're called!" _Taylor_ now stops her foot, apparently tired of being ignored. "I don't want them here!" 

"taylor, babe," Sans' closest double sighs, sounding more and more tired. Why is he humoring this human?!

"No!" 

Sans hears you sigh, looking over to see you stand up and walk over to them. They tense, watching you carefully.

They've had enough stuff thrown at them today. 

"You'll want to leave for this," you tell them, nodding towards somewhere out of the room. "Come on, I'll get you something to drink." 

Papyrus glances from the other human to you, then nods slowly. He and his brother follow you into the kitchen, the two glancing towards the food out while you get them their cups of water. They're suddenly uncomfortably reminded of their hunger. 

"Hungry?" 

They glace at you in surprise. 

"...starving.." Sans hesitantly replies. 

"Alright. I can get you something to eat as well, if you want," you offer as you slide them the glasses. They both blink at you, then Sans nods slowly. 

"Yes, Please," Papyrus says. You dig out some bread and lunch meat from the fridge. 

"I'm sorry about Taylor," you tell them as you make them some sandwiches, the two watching you closely. "I wish I could say she isn't always like that, but.... she is." 

You slide the plates over, but then pause as you look up at Papyrus. 

"Oh, are you going to be able to eat this?" You ask, glancing at his teeth. Papyrus has to consciously keep himself from covering them. "I can make you something else, if you'll wait a couple of minutes." 

"Biting Down Can Be A Little Painful," He admits, but he still pulls the plate towards himself, not wanting it to go to waste. And just too hungry to wait any longer. "But It's Not A Problem! I Can Eat A Sandwich Just Fine." 

"Are you sure?" You ask, glancing over at Sans as he scarfs his sandwich down. 

"Yes! Thank You Though," Lunar nods, appreciating the concern. He then begins to eat as well, carefully bitting down. 

He can ignore the pain. 

"If you say so," you sigh. You then glance over the appearances again. "But, are you two alright?" 

"...we're fine," Sans replies automatically. You nod slowly, turning to clean up after yourself. 

"Do you need to go see a doctor though? I'll be honest, your head wound looks pretty bad... You're not going to dust from it, are you?" You ask, looking at the shorter brother in worry. He stares at you again, surprised you even care. 

"My Brother Is Stable, He Won't Dust From The Crack," Papyrus assures you, though is a little touched you asked. 

"If you're sure," you nod, tossing the paper towels into the trash can. You introduced yourself to them, Papyrus repeating your name and nodding afterwards.

He decides your a lot nicer than the other human.

"It's Nice To Meet You! You Seem Much Nicer Than The Other Human," he concludes. You snort at that. 

"An angry bull is nicer than Taylor," you comment. You lean onto the counter, looking over at Sans again. "Sooo, what should I call you?" 

".... sans," he replies.

"Brother!" Papyrus sighs, nudging him with a spindly arm. He sighs. 

".... grey," he finally decides. You hum, nodding slightly. 

"Is Sans a family name or something?" You ask. He shrugs. 

"what's her problem?" Sans looks towards the living room again, where _Taylor's_ shrieking can still be heard. 

"She has too many to count," you sigh, looking towards the ceiling. 

"Not Many Of Those Doubles Seem To Like You," Papyrus comments, making you blink in surprise. Though you chuckle, shaking your head a bit. Both of the brothers watching these reactions. 

"No, they don't. Only Mutt really likes me. I'm kind of surprised they listened to me about your nicknames," you shrug, glancing in towards the living room again. 

"Why Wouldn't They Like You?" Papyrus asks, surprised. 

"Taylor." Is your simple reply. They two slowly, deliberately blink. "Anyway, I haven't saw you two around before. Are you new?" 

"We've Been Living In The Woods For A While Now," Papyrus admits nervously, Sans watching your reactions. "We Only Recently Discovered This House And That You All Live Here." 

"Oh. Have you been to the city yet?" You ask. 

"yeah... don't have any... gold though," Sans replies. "...couldn't buy anything." 

"You never traded your gold for the surface's currency?" You ask, tilting your head. 

"Surface Currency?" Papyrus asks, slightly confused. 

"Mhmm. Like dollar bills and quarters, dimes, nickles. That's what we use up here," you nod. The two just look at you blankly, then shake their skulls. ".... None of this was explained to you when you integrated with everyone else?" 

".... we weren't integrated with other monsters," Sans says, eyeing you. You blink, then rub your forehead. 

"Whatcha mean?" 

"Well, We Never Knew The Barrier Was Broken. Our House Was Just Suddenly On The Surface One Day," Papyrus replies, nervous to your thoughts on that. You hum, brows drawing together in confusion. 

"Strange." 

"there you are." 

Sans and Papyrus both tense, you looking over as Mutt walks towards you quickly. The two brothers watch him closely, Mutt looking over at them in suspicion. 

Great.

"Hey Mutt," you greet. "Sorry. Didn't want to listen to Taylor's tantrum." 

"fair enough..... whatcha doin' in here?" He asks. 

"Talking. Made them something to eat," you shrug. 

"...i see. well, taylor stopped her tantrum and stomped off," Mutt tells you. He then looks back at the other two. "sans is lookin' for you two." 

Sans just growls lowly, Papyrus tensing just a bit. 

They don't want to go back in there. 

"well, come on," Mutt says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and leading you out of the kitchen quickly. Sans and Papyrus reluctantly follow after a few seconds.

At least one person here seems nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Horror Brothers had no idea what they were getting into. 
> 
> I hope that satisfied your curiosity! Remember, if there's any pov or what ifs you'd like to see, just comment down below.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's something you want to see, a different POV for a certain chapter or anything else, just comment!
> 
> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> If you haven't already, you should read the story this is from!
> 
> If you'd like to chat, ask any questions, or look through art I've made, you can come check out my Tumblr! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed and have a lovely day/night.


End file.
